scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Spooky Fog of Juneberry
The Spooky Fog of Juneberry is the ninth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When the gang gets pulled over in the Mystery Machine by a local police officer, Don Knotts, they spend the night in the city. But it doesn't take long before the gang find another strange mystery. Synopsis The gang talks as they are heading though the desert wondering where to stop for lunch. Only to find that the watermelon they had as already been eaten by Shaggy and Scooby. They stop to look at a sign for Juneberry, thinking of stopping. As they get closer, they find themselves in a pea soup fog, and decide not to stop, after hearing strange noises. They are leaving town when they hear a strange noise, only to find it is a motorcycle cop chasing them. When Fred pulls over, the cop stops. He comes up to Fred and tells Fred that he was going 90 mph in a 25 zone. When he shows Fred the gauge, he finds that his RPM gauge and MPH gauges were switched. When they ask to leave, he lets them go and he is on his way back to Juneberry. The gang change their mind when he falls off his cycle and he offers then a police escort. Note: this synopsis is incomplete. Guest stars * Don Knotts Cast and characters * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Sheriff Dandy Griffith * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley * Don Knotts as Himself * Michael Bell as Gene Haultrey Villains * Cackling Skeleton * An odd assortment of projected ghosts, monsters, and a Brontosaurus Suspects * Sheriff Griffith * Gene Haultrey Culprits *Gene Haultrey as the Cackling Skeleton Locations * Juneberry * Desert Notes/trivia * Fred and Velma do an impersonation of Laurel and Hardy when they try to get the sheriff to laugh; they were in the episode The Ghost of Bigfoot. * This is the second appearance of Don Knotts, but unlike Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner he goes my his real name. * The town name "Juneberry" plays off Mayberry, the town in The Andy Griffith Show where Don Knotts played police officer Barney Fife. Sheriff Dandy Griffith is another reference (Andy Griffith played Sheriff Andy Taylor on the show). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Quotes "Nice try fella. But my instruments never lie, see that speedometer there." "But, that looks like an RPM gauge!" (Don looks at the auges.) "Dang it! Somebody swiched my gadges around when I wasn't looking." :- Don Knotts and Fred. "You can't just sit her Scooby, you have to help me look." "Run hu." "Well, how about a Scooby Snack." "Uh hu." "Two Scooby Snacks?" "Ruhhh..." (Scooby looks at her, then shakes his head no.) "Three?" "Rokay!" "One, two, Three!" (as she tosses then into his mouth.) "Oh boy!" :- Daphne and Scooby. (Fred unmaskes the Skeleton-Man.) "Gene Haultrey! You're the criminal mind behind all this!" "It's true. And I could've gotten away with it if it weren't for you people!" (Don pulls up his pants.) "You're coming with me, Haultrey!" (Scooby licks Don.) "Watch it kid. This is police business!" (Everyone laughs.) :- Fred, Gene Haultrey and Don Knotts. Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes